<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【主明】お休み，明智。 by Megasl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297438">【主明】お休み，明智。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl'>Megasl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·来栖晓X明智吾郎<br/>·我流主角，OOC与剧情捏造注意<br/>·很毒，非常雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【主明】お休み，明智。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从深夜的安眠之中惊醒的话，身边的温暖又到底算是什么？</p><p> </p><p>明智吾郎的手指不止一次爬上过来栖晓的脖子，那颈子的形状纤细而柔和，隐隐约约能看到喉结的突起，而他宽大的睡衣甚至稍微露出青年的一部分锁骨。在皎洁的新月之下，那锁骨之下的阴影是如此诱人而令人生厌：一种无端又无名的恐惧伴随着指尖传来的血管的跳动和来栖的体温，如沉重的锁链般在他的心脏上用力地碾压着，深入到每一枚细胞之中。</p><p> </p><p>空气沉闷，卢布朗阁楼常年飘散的咖啡香就在清冷的氛围中变得格外明显。那床本是佐仓惣志郎好不容易翻出来的旧物，给来栖晓一个人睡是绰绰有余，可若要加上明智吾郎，两个正值青春期拔高生长的少年就让单人床变得有些拥挤。其实来栖晓是不在乎这点，但明智实际上是不喜欢与人过于接近的人，他小心翼翼地往窗的方向靠了一点，努力地给自己和来栖之间创造出了一丝小小的缝隙；一直以来都是这样的。来栖睡在外侧，明智睡在靠窗的内侧；而如果明智吾郎一来，摩尔加纳就会去双叶的房间中过夜。一般来说第二天明智都走得很早，每次来栖起床之后，便只有摆在洗漱台前挤好牙膏的牙刷与柜台前的另一个空杯子能证明他的恋人昨夜来过了。</p><p> </p><p>——扑通扑通，心跳的声音在明智耳里被放大了无数倍，也不知是来栖的还是他的，或者两者混合在一起，总之那声响让他剧烈地颤抖了一下。黑发的青年仍在沉睡之中，明智望着他的睡颜，无意识地一根接着一根收紧了手指，像是一朵闭合的昙花。首先他面无表情地看着来栖晓逐渐气息不稳，良久又在突然的惊慌之中猛地一下子松开了全部手指，从床上翻身而起，半低着头垂下眼凝视着来栖。</p><p> </p><p>我在干什么？我现在就想杀了来栖晓吗？</p><p> </p><p>这显得难以理解。对明智吾郎说这现状中的一切都难以理解，无论是说着爱他的来栖晓还是妄图杀死对方的他自己，一切都愚蠢透顶而毫无意义，尤其是在假戏真做这一点上显得更为苍白，这早就无关他们之间那点情谊了。他向来对此不屑一顾。</p><p>他低下头去看着自己的掌心，上面仿佛还混合着来栖的体温；月光越过玻璃窗照在那上面。那双手现在不再被常用的手套覆盖，若是现在下手再杀死来栖，一定会在来栖的脖子上留下他的指纹吧。再说，反正不管怎样都不会是个完美的犯罪现场，毕竟与这个人一并同床共枕的，也只有他明智吾郎了。这件事知道的人太多了，卢布朗的老板知道，更何况还有随时监听咖啡店的佐仓双叶，二人的关系在怪盗团之间也不是什么秘密。</p><p>——但是看啊，那人也不过如此，就算是心之怪盗也会是因为呼吸困难而死去！死亡就是这样的东西，对谁都很公平，有的时候发生在瞬息，有时也能在一念之间悄然溜走。</p><p>虽然他的确是这么想的，但不可否认的是他的确感到了一阵后怕——一阵头晕目眩的后怕。那说不出缘由，明智吾郎只好将那怪罪在自己身上，当作是操之过急的冲动来判断了。彼时侦探眯起了眼睛，将那一抹危险的红棕色隐藏起来，对上了来栖睁开的双目。</p><p>起初来栖晓看起来并未十分清醒，但在他注意到明智的视线之后便也爬起身来。明智不动声色地后撤了一些，好让他们的额头不要因为这举动而相撞在一起。接着他看到来栖叹了口气，握住了他的手。来栖的体温是滚烫的，温暖的手指贴在他的皮肤上，然后十指交叉，像是要把他禁锢住一样，明智一时甚至忘记了挣扎，只是僵在了原地。风吹开轻薄的窗帘、清冷的月光扫过来栖的脸，有一瞬间将他灰黑的双眼给照亮了。</p><p>“做噩梦了？”他听到那人说着，轻轻地搂住了他。也因此明智开始庆幸起自己不知从何而起不再下意识地去抗拒来栖晓的接触了。分明是他先去寻找对方，到了最后反倒是成为了想要逃走的那个。</p><p>明智摇了摇头：“没有。”</p><p>“说谎。你睡衣都湿了。”来栖皱起眉来时语气依然平稳，完全不复刚才呼吸困难的样子了。明智才注意到他的睡衣的确如来栖晓所说的一般早就被汗水浸湿了，“去冲个澡？”</p><p>他几乎是立刻应了来栖的建议。</p><p>黑发的青年坐在床边，光脚踩在地板上给明智让出了一点位置，好让他能够爬出来。在走之前明智甚至弯下腰给了他一个淡淡的吻。深夜两三点的时候，虽然四轩茶屋的公共澡堂已经关门了，但卢布朗的楼下也能洗澡，只不过要更为拥挤一些。来栖晓依然维持着刚才的动作，双手交叠在一起放在膝盖上。他盯着侦探的背影，望着对方随意又迅速地从边上的箱子和椅子上拿了毛巾和另外的衣服，登登登地下了楼，整个过程都没能超过五分钟。不久之后他就听到楼下传来了哗哗的水声，而他的手指则无意见抚过嘴唇，突如起来的焦灼感便从唇角的一点燃烧到了全身，最后收回了剧烈跳动的心脏之中，低低地笑了。他自然是知道到底是怎么回事的。</p><p>这很简单，那侦探演得太好了。正因如此，这细微的差别才会被来栖发现。明智一旦这样去吻他，那刻意而为的主动准是想要掩饰些什么，他就算闭着眼睛也能猜到、更何况他一直在注视着对方呢？那片刻的慌乱早就顺着光被来栖晓看在眼里了。他不禁也伸出手去，让那缕温柔的月光透过他的指缝撒在他的脸上，亮得刺眼，所以他闭上了双目。</p><p>这早就不是逢场作戏了，但要将那感情称作为普通的爱意未免又过于廉价。明智吾郎一直在他的身边，而他也早就看出了侦探的把戏；双叶劝他不要去冒险，可来栖拒绝了她在阁楼上装更多摄像头及窃听器的请求，用一句简单的我相信他来应付了过去。当时佐仓双叶像往常一样蹲坐在椅子上敲击着键盘，卢布朗的厨房里还发出了水烧开的声音，于是来栖就绕过柜台去准备泡咖啡了。在听到他的拒绝之后过了片刻双叶才停下手中的动作，说我不能放你去和一个想要杀了你的人一起独住。说这话的时候，她甚至情绪激动地捶了一下桌子，把一点咖啡给溅在了外头，之后当然是被来栖擦掉了。</p><p>佐仓双叶最后还是无奈地妥协了。说到底，她最信任的人是来栖晓，仅此而已。她对此仍有怨言，不过这不安的情绪在看到依然完整的来栖后就会被安抚了一大半，另外一半大概就源自来栖的话了——他们的团长，想来真的是喜欢明智吾郎吧。</p><p>来栖在想着双叶的事情，而一阵悄然而至的脚步声打断了他的思考。他抬起眼，便看到明智吾郎出现在他的面前，棕色的头发湿漉漉的，脚上穿着他的拖鞋，肩上挂着一条毛巾。</p><p>“抱歉，我穿错了。”那人露出了拿捏得恰到好处的笑容，来栖也不戳穿，只是点点头表示并不在意，与此同时他注意到对方悄悄呼出一口气。他帮明智擦干了头发，后来他们又重新躺回床上，盖着同一条被子，中间还是隔着一条细微的距离。明智侧过身去背着来栖，而来栖则望着天花板发呆。</p><p>是明智先打破了沉默。</p><p>“你睡不着吗。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“在想你的事情。”这话不假，来栖如实回答了侦探。他没转过身去也没怎么，但他就是能猜到明智吾郎现在的表情。那两条细长的眉毛肯定拧在了一起。</p><p>“那还真是谢谢你。”明智说，话音淡淡的，就像是刚才的那个吻一样，“我很高兴。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>这回是明智先开始了沉默。</p><p>“是吧。”侦探最后还是说话了，话音闷闷的。一开始来栖就没准备刨根问底；他眨了眨眼睛，翻了个身，这下与明智又拉近了一点距离，而片刻之间的接触他便感到明智的身躯颤抖了一下，只不过很快就平息，若是无数紧绷的肌肉的话就可以那么去想吧。可来栖向来不是一个对事随意的人，更何况对象是那个明智呢？这时候跟提防是一点关系也没有的。</p><p>“明智。”他从身后抱住了少年侦探。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“明智。”他把脑袋埋在了对方的后颈中；刚擦干的头发上飘着洗发水的清香，正是他买的同一款。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“明智，偶尔相信我一回吧。”</p><p>来栖说这话的时候，仍然抱着明智没有放手。对方抬起手来，再做了一个想要掐上去的动作，但又生生地停在了空气中。明智微微地张开嘴，鼻尖呼吸的每一份空气中尽是洗发水和咖啡混合起来的古怪香味，而出乎预料的则是他并不感到这很讨厌。他几乎是惊恐地意识到了这个事实，而许是来栖的怀抱太过于温暖，又或许只是时间太晚，突如其来的倦意袭击了他，让他把想要脱口而出的恶言恶语变成了一个哈欠。</p><p>——分明是在很早之前就决定不要去相信那些所谓的爱意，但来栖给予他的却要与那些纯粹而平面的东西不同。那并非是炽热的火焰，却在温和的外表下有着坚固的决心。这一切一切，全都本该令他感到作呕，此刻他的身体却本能地眷恋于这片刻的温暖。</p><p>“我困了。”他说，然后闭上了眼睛，放松下来后就不准备再去理来栖了。耳边有微风的声音也有枕边人的呼吸声，剩下的则是最后小声到能忽略不计的话语。</p><p>“那就睡吧，明智。”那个人是这么说的，“お休み，明智。我也很高兴。”</p><p>在接下来的睡眠中，直到他再被生物钟与清晨的第一缕阳光给叫醒，明智是没有再做噩梦了。</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>
“够了，回去吧，Joker。”</p><p>他听得到声音，那是摩尔加纳的声音，还有海水冲击甲板的声音。呼吸声也有，是怪盗团成员的呼吸声，混乱地夹杂在一起，可是有那么一瞬间，来栖听不见自己的声音了。那片刻转瞬即逝，他又听到了咚咚的声响，契而不舍地响个不停。起初他还在好奇那到底是些什么，直到龙司拉住了他的胳膊，他才意识到那声音的来源竟是他自己。</p><p>死亡是这样的；死亡突如其来，死亡悄无声息，遗留的东西只不过是生者的呼吸与心跳罢了。明智吾郎死了，与他之间隔了一堵铁门。这让来栖感到不解又困惑：想象中的痛楚，失去好友失去敌手，失去恋人，失去象征特殊的存在，这些在想象之中被扩大了数倍的感官现在却没有降临在他的心头。</p><p>怪盗又捶了一下门，但那边没有发出任何声响。双叶说对面一个信号也没有，可来栖一点都不想去做明智其实是被认知明智给带走了的假设。</p><p>——明智吾郎死了。来栖晓很确切地知道这一点，尽管那人在几分钟前还生气勃勃，向他展示了真正的力量，也就是另一种人格面具。有那么片刻来栖确实地从那个人的身上感到了快乐，尤其是当他也将视线转移到明智身上，不再去看任何其他东西的时候，那人的快乐就变得更为明显了，如同压抑的火山突然喷发，将一切的痛苦全部化作力量撒向了来栖，而他全盘接受，当然也包括了那在那之后，明智主动的吻；那吻唐突又清晰，咸得惊人，还十分苦涩，中间还夹杂了一句感谢，来栖听得十分清楚。侦探在他的怀抱中发出了几乎轻不可闻的呜咽，但那短暂的吻很快又因为戏剧性的展开而突兀地结束了。那侦探似乎是做了什么最后的决心一般，将来栖推了出去，随后一枪放下了卷帘门，将自己与阴影门困在一起。来栖晓跌坐在地上许久，愣愣地望着门，直到第二声枪响才让他回过神来。</p><p>死亡是这样的，或许轻得如同羽毛落地，又或许尖锐得能成为一阵巨响。来栖沉默了片刻，才站起身来，背对着狮童的殿堂之中永不落日的夕阳。他的手指抚摸上了自己的嘴唇，可他隔着手套，什么温度都感受不到。他又用手指去触摸那一道铁门，此刻倒是能感受到冰冷了。</p><p>来栖深深地吸了口气。</p><p>“明智。”</p><p>无人应答。</p><p>“——お休み，明智。”他最后是这么说的，声音轻柔而平稳。</p><p>在那之后，来栖就转过身去，再也不将视线投向那铁门哪怕一秒钟了。心跳也回归到了正常的数字，他面对着怪盗团的成员，面色不改地下达了一如既往的指令。</p><p>“去确保路线，发布预告信吧。”他说，而橘红色的阳光将他的影子拉得很长，“这是最后了。”</p><p>——愿你能有一个无梦的安眠，明智。他在心底说。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>